


Can't Forget the Pain

by iAmYou



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmYou/pseuds/iAmYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor struggles with a bit of memory loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget the Pain

Donna drags the Doctor away from the group of aliens that had hurt him in the first place. A year ago, Donna would have torn them to shreds, nowadays she can tell it was an accident and can't find it in her to yell.

She hates the Doctor sometimes.

"I should call Martha," she tells his unconscious body as she drags him towards the TARDIS. A moment after she gets tired and lays him down on the grass (gently, he probably has concussion or something) he sits up with a confused look on his face. "You okay?"

"Oh, fine. Molto bene. Oh, that's good. I should say that more often." He jumps to his feet, sways slightly, and grins at her. "Anyway. Thanks for looking after me-did I get hit on the head? But I need to go find my friend."

"Does your friend have a name?" Donna eyes the Doctor nervously. This just couldn't be happening to her.

"Yes. Her name is Rose. Would you mind helping me, miss...?" Donna's eyes widen as he grins at her. This is the first time he's ever mentioned Rose without his 'angst face' as Donna secretly calls it.

"Donna. Donna Noble."

"Wonderful to meet you! I'm-"

"The Doctor, last of the Time Lords." She pulls out her key and his mouth opens slightly.

"Ah. You're my companion. Must be suffering from memory loss, then. Come on, Donna Noble. I'm sure it'll pass soon."

"We should go talk to Martha," Donna says, although she says it as a demand.

"Who?"

"Your companion before me. She's an actual doctor, works for this U.N.I.T. thing. Maybe she can help."

"Brilliant idea. We'll just find Rose and be off to UNIT HQ. Where did she wander off to, do you know? Jeopardy friendly, that's what she is. Can't be helped. But she always figures things out, sometimes before I do. Blimey, she's great. Why are you so silent, you don't seem the type to be qui-Rose is gone, isn't she?" Watching his face crash into sheer devastation is the worst thing Donna's ever seen, and she remembers the day she met him. Those minutes he was happy, chatting on about Rose, he was a different man than the Doctor Donna knew.

"I'm sorry," is all she can say.


End file.
